People who manage brands (“brand managers”) are interested in marketing their brands online across various channels, such as interactive websites. Interactive websites such as social networks are part of a growing market for online brand marketing. Typical methods for brand management across interactive websites include manually creating accounts for each of the websites and manually customizing content to be published at each of the websites. Often times, multiple product types (e.g., apparel versus accessories) or multiple brands (e.g., Coke versus Diet Coke) are associated with one brand and so a brand manager needs to create a different account for each of the product types affiliated with a single brand. Different interactive websites might differ in the capabilities they allow in publishing (e.g., one website might restrict the length of content, while another may not). Furthermore, the brand manager needs to customize each message for each product type affiliated with a single brand at each of the websites at which there is an account; such manual tailoring of brand content to each website using existing techniques is very time consuming. It would be desirable to develop new techniques to manage customizable distribution of content (e.g., brand marketing content) across different channels that overcome some or all of the issues described above.